Questions Needed To Be Answered
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: How did Eugene know Rapunzel was the lost princess? What if Eugene had escaped from the brother dudes after the "At Last I See the Light" song? Then, any other questions that you have, ask me and I'll come up with a logical explanation through story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Helloz! I usually only write stories for A Series of Unfortunate Events, but I LOVE Tangled. So here goes nothin'!**

**How did Eugene know Rapunzel was the lost princess?**

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

She opened her eyes, and he unwrapped her hair from his hand. "Oh…" He looked at his healed hand and began to hyperventilate.

"Please don't freak out!"

"I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? No I'm just very interested in your hair and the magic qualities that it possesses. How long has it been doing that exactly?" He was freaking out.

"Forever, I guess." She told her story and he told his. When he left to go get more firewood, his mind raced.

_She had been locked in that tower her whole life? That was crazy! What kind of person would keep someone trapped like that? Oh well. It's probably just her overprotective mother. _

When they got to the kingdom, her hair was braided, and the dancing had begun, he watched her. He saw some people by a mural on a wall and looked at it. It was of the king, queen, and the lost princess. Rapunzel's gesture to him to join the dance brought him back to her. He was pushed by the horse Maximum.

As he danced, realization flooded over him. _Rapunzel was 18 years old today. It's the lost princess's birthday today and she'd be 18. The picture of the lost princess looked like a younger Rapunzel. She had the same hair and eyes. _Then, he remembered something he had heard about the queen. She had gotten sick and was given a magic flower that could heal the sick and wounded. _That's just what Rapunzel's hair did!_ He couldn't believe it.

He looked at Rapunzel and met her as the music ended. He looked into her eyes and knew he was right.

_**Rapunzel was the lost princess.**_

_But how? The princess had been missing all this time and she's just been in her tower. Oh my gosh. _He rowed the boat onto the water. When he had first met Rapunzel, she had been so scared she'd get in trouble with her mother. _This "mother," that Rapunzel thinks she is, is the one that kidnapped her as a baby!_

He watched her smile. This woman-this evil woman-had been rumored to be greedy. He knew by this that this woman would do absolutely **anything **to get Rapunzel back. He couldn't let that happen though. She was the princess. She should be in the castle hugging her parents. He had to take her there before it was too late. _Wait. _If he did that, he would basically be turning himself in. He shook his head. As long as she was safe, he would be happy. Could he give her up though? Could he give up the girl he loved like that? Surely, if he did, he would **never **see her again.

**Well? The italics are his thoughts. Well at least all of the italics not counting the song. What'd you think? Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the chapters in this story are connected to each other. They're all just questions needed to be answered.**

_**What if Eugene had escaped from the brother dudes after the "At Last I See the Light" song?**_

"We want her instead."

"No," he whispered. "Rapunzel." He began to run. They lunged after him but he was smaller than them and could get away faster. He saw the boat and Rapunzel come into view through the light fog. "Rapunzel, run! Run!" he yelled at her. She just watched in confusion. He grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Eugene, what's going on?" she asked.

"Just keep running!" he answered. "And don't look back!" He said not to look back but that just made her want to look back even more. And so, not being able to resist the urge much longer, she looked behind her. She screamed as one of the brothers thrust his hand out to catch her. Eugene saw this and ran faster than he ever thought he could. What was giving him this adrenaline? _It was her_.

His speed wasn't enough. The brother with the eye patch caught and yanked her from his grasp. "Rapunzel!" he shouted. "Let her go!" They only smiled. "Please! I'll do anything! Just let her go!" They laughed.

"There's nothing you can do, Rider, that will add up to her," he paused," gift." Eugene didn't know what to do. He could hear her panting and see her terrified face in the dark. No. He couldn't let them do this! He couldn't let them make her beautiful face terrified! He could not let them take her from him! No, it wouldn't happen!

**Please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
